


Date Night

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82





	1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door made Emma jump.

"It's okay," her mother said, placing another pin in her daughter's hair. "He can wait a minute. David!" She yelled to her husband downstairs. "Can you get that, please? We'll be down in a minute."

"You aren't going overboard are you?" Emma asked her mother. "It's not like we haven't been out before, you know." Or seen each other naked, she thought, but kept that herself.

"Of course not," Mary Margaret insisted, placing one last pin and grabbing the hair spray. "It's simple, but elegant and I promise it looks great." She worked around Emma's head spritzing hair spray in any place something looked loose.

Things in Storybrooke had been relatively quiet the last few weeks since Gold had been banished, and Killian had decided to take advantage of the peace to take Emma out on that second date he'd asked her for. She'd thought they were really sort of beyond that point but Killian had insisted on wining and dining her so, she'd agreed. It was when she casually mentioned to her mother she might buy a new dress for the date that things has spiraled out of control.  Mary Margaret had insisted they go together and what would have probably taken Emma an hour on her own had turned into an all day event. Her mother insisted she try on everything from sundresses to ball gowns, to which Emma had to remind her mother she was just going on a date in Storybrooke, not a ball in the Enchanted Forest. They'd come back with what Emma had to admit was a great dress, but she'd been exhausted.

And now she’d let her mother talk her into doing her hair. Emma had been sitting in her bedroom for at least an hour while her mother curled, teased, twisted, pulled, pinned and Lord only knew what else to Emma's blonde locks. She hoped she didn't look like a poodle.

Mary Margaret tucked one more piece of hair in place and stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect!" She smiled. " Tell me what you think."

Emma pulled off the towel she's thrown over the dress she’d already put on to protect it and tossed it on the bed. She got up to go look in the mirror across the room, bracing for the worst. However she found she was actually pleasantly surprised. Her mother had pulled her hair up in a bun in the middle of her head, leaving a few long pieces out to pin up gracefully at the sides and then she'd left some shorter pieces down to frame her face. It was done up much like it had been when she'd gone to the ball with Killian in their little jaunt to the past.

Her dress was what Emma called 'Cinderella blue,' with an A-line skirt that stopped just at her knees. The bodice was sleeveless, and had a V-shaped neckline that plunged just enough to tease without being indecent. She had a silver pear drop necklace with matching earrings and a pair of silver shoes which she hadn't put on yet.

"Wow," Emma said softly. She was going to knock Killian's socks off, and, maybe other bits of clothing, if she was lucky.

"I told you it was perfect," her mother said. "I'm going downstairs, I want pictures. Hurry! I can't wait to see Killian's face when he sees you."

"What?! Mom, no please don't-" but she was gonna before Emma could stop her.  She really needed her own place. She's thirty years old and her mother was treating this like a prom date. Again. Emma slipped on her shoes and hurried to get downstairs before her parents could embarrass Killian too much.

 

*******************************************

While Emma and Mary Margaret were still upstairs, David had let Killian into the apartment and offered him a seat in the living room. "I think they're almost done," he said, taking a seat in the armchair. "Mary Margaret insisted on helping, whether Emma wanted it or not."

Killian chuckled as he took a seat on the sofa. "No doubt still making up for lost time," he said. "I understand."

"So, how's your heart? No magical side effects or anything?" David asked, doing his best to make small talk with his daughter's boyfriend.

"Fine as it was before," Killian assured him. "Emma had Regina show her how to put a protective spell on it so no one can take it again."

David was impressed. He wasn't entirely sure where Killian and Emma stood, he didn't need all the gritty details of their relationship as Mary Margaret seemed to want, but it was clear things were getting serious. "Emma seems happy," he said. "Happier than I've ever seen her, and I think you have a lot to do with that."

"I've done my best to win her heart, and be a better man for her," Killian assured him. "And, as I told you once before, though you may not remember, I'd go to the end of the world for her."

David smiled. Despite their rough beginning Killian had not only won Emma over, but he'd certainly changed David's mind about the pirate, and it was clear Emma meant everything to him. He felt a bit guilty now for telling him off in Neverland. "I vaugely remember someone telling me that once," nodded. "And despite his feelings originally, the lady's father approves."

Before Killian could respond, Mary Margaret came down the stairs, grinning as she made her way to them. "Wait till you see her," she said, picking up her camera from the coffee table. "She's just gorgeous."

David just shook head but smiled lovingly at his wife. "You didn't get carried away did you? You know Emma hates people fussing over her."

"Oh, please," she waved him off. "I'm her mother, I'm suppose to get carried away. But, I promise I didn't fuss too much."

David just looked at Killian and rolled his eyes, a gesture the pirate recognized all too well now, and he did his best not to laugh. He knew Snow White ment well.

"So, what have you got planned for the evening?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly, clearly still trying to be mom and best friend. "Anything special?"

"Ah well," Killian said, scratching the back of his head, "dinner first and then, I'm not sure. I thought maybe a walk on the beach." He didn't want to answer that question the wrong way. He knew what he hoped would happen, but didn't think her parents would appreciate the truth.

Mary Margaret smiled. "That sounds nice. David and I need a night out again, but we need someone to watch the baby."

"As soon as our resident babysitter has a free moment from her own life and saving Storybrooke maybe we can ask her," David replied.

"Ask her what?" Emma asked, as she came down the stairs and walked into the room. David and Killian immediately stood up, and Killian couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a vision. Not that she wasn't always, but tonight she looked like a princess, albeit a more modern day princess, but royalty none the less.

"Swan, you look beautiful," he said, walking up to her and taking her hand in his to bring it up to his lips for a kiss, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emma smiled and blushed from her head to her toes. How did he manage to make her feel like a school girl? "Thank you," she replied and then winced as a bright light suddenly filled her vision and the sound of her mother's Polaroid went off. "Mom!" She said, blinking trying to regain her vision.

"Sorry," her mother replied. "I just wanted to capture the moment."

"Come on," Emma said. "Let's go before she makes us late."

"As you wish," Killian said, and offered her his arm, which Emma looped her hand through as they headed toward the door.

David rushed ahead to open it for them. "Don't stay out too late." He said in his best dad voice.

"We'll see," Emma replied, rolling her eyes just like her father. "Don't wait up though, I've got my key. And should something happen to disrupt all this peace and quiet, just call my cell."

"We'll be fine," her father assured her. "You just have a good time and don't worry about Storybrooke."

"Thanks, mate," Killian replied and they walked out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Killian took Emma to the same restaurant they'd gone too before, but this time she let him order a bottle of wine and there were no outlaws or witches to interrupt or to keep their thoughts on anything but each other. They chatted about the small things, Emma regaled him with the tale of the shopping trip with her mother and he shared some stories of his days in the navy before turning pirate.

After dinner Emma drove them down to the beach to walk along the shore, grabbing a blanket from the back seat incase they decided to sit for a bit. Emma kicked her shoes off, since heels were not ideal for walking in sand, and Killian carried them on his hook. When she got chilled, he gave her his jacket to wear.

After a while they stopped and spread out the blanket Emma had brought, laying together arms and legs intertwined, as Killian pointed out different stars and constellations to her, explaining what each one was, and how he'd used them to find his way at sea.

When he finished a story about a particular visit to some island called Tortug, Emma sat up a bit, supporting herself on an elbow, so she could look at him, "Do you miss it?" She asked, softly.

"Do I miss what?" He asked a little confused, his hand had been lightly brushing through her hair, but stopped, not sure which "it" she was referring to.

"The Jolly Roger," she answered. "Do you miss it? Do you miss being a pirate, or at least being at sea all the time?"

Killian took a moment before answering. "Aye, sometimes," he said truthfully. "I miss the feel of a ship under me, and the sea breeze on my skin. But," he brought up his hand to cup her cheek, "if what you're really asking is if I regret trading my ship to save you, the answer is no.

Emma smiled softly at him. "That wasn't what I was implying," she insisted, "but thank you for reminding me I owe you for the rest of my life."

Killian gave her that grin, and did that thing with his eyebrows that made all her body heat flow straight south. "Well, I'm sure I can find someway for you to make it up to me," he teased.

"No doubt," she rolled her eyes at his innuendo. "But, we'll get it back one day. I promise."

He had no doubt she meant it, and lifted his head a little while pulling her down towards him to give her a kiss. It was gentle and slow, but full of passion and they went on like that for several long minutes until the heat between them began to rise.

Killian rolled her over onto her back and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into her mouth when it opened, while his hand wandered down her neck, and moved under his jacket to caress down her side.

Emma shivered, but it had nothing to do with being cold. Her hands tangled in his hair, keeping his lips against hers as she slipped her knee between his to bring her pelvis in alignment with his. Killian moaned against her lips, and thrust his hips upward to cause friction.

Emma moaned this time and shivered again. It had taken her a while, and lord knows most men would have given up on her a long time ago, but he'd persisted. And just as he said he would, he'd won her heart, without tricks or magic or anything else. She loved him so much and would spend her life proving he hadn't traded his ship in vain.

She whimpered when he pulled his lips from hers, and just grinned down at her. "We should go," he said. "It's getting late, and much as I'd like to make love to you on the beach, it's a little too cold for that just now. How would you explain to your father you caught a cold?"

Emma laughed. "I'd think of something," she said. "But you're probably right, it is a little chilly. As much as you warm me up, I can't feel my toes."

"Well, come then Swan. Your father will run me through if I don't return you to him in one piece." He climbed off her and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. They folded the blanket and made their way back to Emma's bug, which she drove back to Granny's, parking in front of the bed and breakfast. She got out with Killian and followed him to the front door.

"You know it's past Widow Lucas' curfew for guests" he said with a grin.

Emma just raised an eyebrow at him and opened the door, walking inside. "So? That never stopped us before."

"No, but before we made it upstairs well before she had left the diner," he said following her inside and shutting the door behind them. "She never actually saw you so she didn't have proof. What if she sees you?"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. "If you're afraid of getting in trouble I can leave, but I'm the Savior AND the Sheriff. What's she gonna do?" She asked, giving him a kiss. "Call my father to come rescue his daughter in the middle of the night from being ravaged by a pirate?"

"Well, I suppose," he grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips before moving along her jaw, and up to her ear as he moved them towards the stairs. "But, since your father knows you’re hardly being ravaged," they bumped into the end of the banister and Killian rocked his hips against hers, "not against your will anyway," he smirked against her neck. “And as you said, you’re the Sheriff, so I guess I won't worry."

Emma moaned and tilted her head to allow him more access. "Good," she said. "Then what are you waiting for? Take me upstairs and ravish me, pirate."

Killian pulled back and gave her a roguish grin. "As you wish, Princess," he said. Without warning he bent and wrapped his arms around her legs and threw her over his shoulder, causing Emma to squeal, before making his way up the stairs towards his room.

"Really, Captain," she said from her position holding on to whatever she could grab to keep from falling as he climbed the stairs. If that happened to be his tush, well she couldn't help that now, could she? "Is this how you treat all the girls you take to your quarters?"

"Only the impertinent ones," he replied and gave her butt a smack which caused Emma to cry out. "But, one night with Captain Hook is all it takes to tame them," he teased.

"Oh, really," she smirked. "Well, my night with the notorious Captain was interrupted, so I wouldn't know," she teased.

"Yes, well he had quite a bit of rum that night," he said, as he set her back down on the floor in front of his door, making sure her body brushed his on the way. "But darling, if you want a night with Captain Hook, you just have to ask." He let his voice get dark and deep, and his eyes turned dark blue as he walked her backwards and pressed her against the door.

Emma felt her stomach tighten and could feel her desire growing in her core. She wound her arms around his neck, and ground her hips against his, feeling his own desire hard against her. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Take me, Captain."

Killian groaned and kissed her hard, pressing his hips harder against her, which effectively pinned her between him and door. His hands grabbed her butt, holding against him as he ground his hips into her, causing her to moan.

Emma needed more pressure, and lifted her left leg, wrapping it around his waist, her shoe slipping off her foot. Needing air, she pulled back from the kiss and dove into kissing his jaw, and up to his ear which she nibbled. "Killian," she whimpered.

He ran his hand along the thigh she'd wrapped around him, moving it under her skirt to touch her through her silk panties. "Gods, Swan," he smirked "you know how to raise a man's ego."

She pulled back and flashed him a smile of her own as she ran her hand down his chest and lower, cupping him through his leather pants. "Your ego isn't the only thing rising," she replied.

"Emma," he hissed through his teeth at her touch, grinding into her hand. It was too much at the moment, and he couldn't promise he wouldn't explode. Using his hook to gently grab her wrist he removed her hand and pinned it above her ahead against the door. "Captain Hook may be a pirate, but he's also a gentleman and ladies should always come first."

She was going to protest, but he cut her off with a searing kiss, and she moaned into it his mouth when she felt his fingers slide inside her underwear, touching her slick core. Their tongues tangled and moved in the rhythm of his finger pressing against her.

She pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air as her head hit the door with a thunk, and she cried out his name when he slid one finger inside her and then two. "Killian...please," she begged. "I need..."

"I know love," he said in her ear. "Let go." He pumped his fingers in and out as she ground her hips against his hand, and his thumb rubbed her nub, as he kissed her neck and left little bite marks along her creamy skin.

Finally she felt the familiar tightening low in her stomach, and she gripped the lapels of his jacket tight in her fists as her insides exploded around her as she found her release. All those stars he'd pointed out earlier dancing before her. And as she cried out there was the sound of shattering glass and the hallway went dark.

"Shit," she swore through her hard breathing. It was lucky he held onto to her thigh and had her pressed against the door or she was sure she'd fall to the floor.

Killian pulled back to look at her, able to see from the moonlight shining through the window, a grin on his face and one eyebrow raise. "I think we need to work on some control of that magic of yours, Swan," he laughed.

"This is all your fault," she said, hitting him in the chest. "If you weren't so-"

She didn’t get to finish because a door on the opposite end of the hallway opened, and into the hallway stepped Granny in her bathrobe and hair in curlers, shining a flashlight right at them. “What is going on out here?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest. “It’s one in the morning, and guests aren’t allowed upstairs after ten.”


	3. Chapter 3

They blinked at the bright light and Emma dropped her foot to the floor, still holding onto Killian as standing was a bit awkward with one shoe missing. She brought up a hand to block the light from her eyes. “Oh, Granny. Sorry about the disturbance,  We were just, checking out a umm...disturbance.”

“Sheriff Swan!” Granny exclaimed, moving closer to them, and even in the now poorly lit hallway it was clear to her from looking at them what the disturbance she'd heard had been. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised the Princess was with the pirate, the whole town knew they were an item. But she hardly expected such behavior. “Does your father know you’re out with this...pirate?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Killian turned to face Granny. “Aye, the Prince knows. Sorry about breaking the rules, and the light. You can add it to my bill. We'll keep all future noise down,” he said, giving her a wink. “Goodnight, Widow Lucas.”

“You’re father will hear about this, Princess. I’m sure he wouldn’t-” But they didn’t hear what Emma’s father wouldn’t cause Killian got the door to his room open, and pulled Emma inside quickly, twisting the lock.

"Well, I guess I can say I really am a Princess now," Emma giggled, pulling off her remaining shoe and holding it up.

"What does a shoe have to do with being a princess?" Killian asked, looking confused.

"Cinderella, remember?" Emma replied, but he still looked confused. "Right, you were in Neverland for all that." She explained how Cinderella went to the ball, but dropped her shoe running away and that was how the Prince found her.

"Ah, yes," Killian said, pulling her into his arms. "I recall hearing tales of a maid with a glass shoes. I always thought it was just a-"

"Fairy tale," Emma finished. "Yeah, tell me about. You don't think Granny is really going to tell David, do you?" She asked and then blushed.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I certainly hope not. But, darling you made little attempt to hide your...excitement," he teased. "Not that I'm surprised, I do know what I'm doing."

"Ha ha," Emma rolled her eyes. "Not that we shouldn't have been more careful, but there is seriously no privacy anywhere in this town. We're people this nosy in the Enchanted Forest?" She wound her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, love," he said and bent his head to place a kiss behind her ear before moving his lips along her neck. "As you said, I was in Neverland" he mumbled against her skin.

"Mmm," Emma moaned softly and took a few steps backwards to lead them towards the bed. "Right, the pirate thing."

Killian lifted his head to look at her. "Aye," he chuckled. "Speaking of which, I believe we were discussing how you wanted a night with Captain Hook," he said and dropped his arms from her and took a step back. "So, Swan the Captain orders you to take off that lovely dress, before I shred it to pieces." He flashed her a smoldering gaze and held up his hook.

"And face my mother's wrath? Never." Emma turned her back to him. "Can you at least unzip it for me? Captain," she purred.

Killian used his hook to carefully slide the zipper down, exposing her back, then he ran the hook along her spine and she shivered as the cold metal touched her skin. "Much as I enjoy the clothing in this realm, there is something I miss about unlacing a woman's corset," he mumbled.

"Well, maybe if you're lucky I'll wear one sometime," she replied over her shoulder as she slid the straps of the dress down her arms, and then pushed it down her hips to pool on the floor at her feet. "Just not when I'm chasing after a bad guy."  

She stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. "Now what, Captain?"

Killian took off his jacket, tossing into a chair and for a surprising speed for someone with only one hand, he managed to get his vest and his shirt off, which landed on the floor with her dress. "Now, Princess," he grinned and picked her up in his arms, "the real fun begins."

He carried her to the bed and lay her down but before he could do anything else Emma pulled him on top of her. "Maybe it's my turn to have fun," she said and kissed him hard, taking advantage of his surprise to roll him over onto his back.

"I thought you wanted to ravaged by a pirate," he said, running his hands down her back.

"Maybe I want to be the one to do the ravishing" she said, and kissed along his jaw, up to his ear nibbling it lightly before moving down his neck and along his collarbone.

Killian chuckled. "I always said there's a little pirate in you, Swan."

She just grinned and pulled back, moving down the bed to remove his boots, which she tossed to the floor. Then she ran her hands slowly up his thighs and across his growing bulge to the waistband  band of his pants. She made quick work of them, along with his underwear, and once that was done she climbed up and straddled his hips.

She leaned down and kissed him again, letting her tongue run along his lips till he opened them and she drove in, swirling her tongue with his and biting his bottom lip ever so lightly.

That stupidly talented hand of his moved to her back and unclasped her bra, working it down her arms and tossing it aside. He then went to take hold of one breast but she pulled away and sat up. "No touching," she said. "It's my turn."

"But, Swan-" he protested and she placed a finger over his mouth.

"You had your turn, now it's mine. You can touch later." Emma leaned down and resumed kissing along his collarbone, slowly working her way down his chest, her tongue running across his nipples, which evoked a moan from him and she saw his fist clench out of the corner of her eye. Smiling she continued her way down, moving across his abs, along his hips, which bucked in response.

"Damnit, Swan," he groaned, "you know how up drive a man to madness."

Her grin widened but rather the drag her mouth further down  she moved back up, until she was leaning over him. She reached a hand down between them and hook him in her hand, slowly moving up and down, feeling him grow even more. "Do you want my mouth where my hand is?" She asked, whispering wickedly in his ear.

"Gods, Emma yes!" He cried, his hips lifting again, urging her hand to go faster, but she didn't move. Instead she took her time, running her hand up and down and around the tip, driving him more and more crazy until finally she moved back down and took him in her mouth.

"Emma, love," he groaned, hand gripping the sheet. "Please," he begged.

She licked him up and down before taking him back in her mouth, humming lightly to increase his need with a little vibration, while her hands ran up and down his thighs. She pulled her mouth nearly all the way back before taking him in again, biting lightly and sucking until he was writhing and when she knew he was near his release she pulled her mouth back and finished him with her hand, where he explode with a load moan.

While he caught his breath she moved to lay beside him, his good arm coming around her waist. "There is definitely some pirate in you, Swan," he said, turning his head and grinning at her.

"Don't you always say, 'turnaround is fair play'," she replied, kissing him lightly as she snuggles closer.

"Aye," he nodded. "And it's also bad form to leave a lady wanting." He rolled her onto her back and slid his hook along her hip, slicing through her panties. "And what sort of gentleman, and Captain, would I be if I left you unsatisfied, my love."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, captain,  my captain," she sighed, "you never leave me wanting."

And he didn't this time either.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Killian was the first one awake the next morning, used to arising early after years in the navy. Though a glance at clock told him it was a bit later than he usually awoke, no doubt due to the late night he and Emma had had. Smiling to himself, he turned his head to look at her sleeping form. She was on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek, the other arm resting on her waist. Her golden tresses were spread out across her pillow, and she looked peaceful. It was rare to see her so relaxed and with her walls down, but it lifted his heart to know she felt safe enough to be this way with him. The sheet was draped across her breasts, but her shoulder and back were left bare.

Killian moved in closer, placing a hand on her hip and slowly sliding it up, trailing his fingers lightly up her back, across her shoulder, and down her arm to her hand, where he linked their fingers together, pulling her against him. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, as he felt her take a deep breath as she started to awake. “Good morning, love,” he said huskily in her ear.

“Mmmm,” she moaned in replied, snuggling back into him even more. “It’s too early,” she mumbled. “Go back to sleep.”

Killian chuckled softly. "The Princess is not a morning person, I see," he said, placing a trail of kisses on her shoulder and along her neck. "Though, that's my fault, I did keep you up rather late."

"'M not complaining," she said, rolling onto her back as she opened her eyes to look at him. "But if you're gonna keep a girl awake all night the least you could do is bring her breakfast in bed."

"What if I just eat you for breakfast?" He replied, and leaned in to give her a deep kiss, pressing her into the mattress.

Emma would have said she was content with that option as well when her phone chimed from across the room, signaling she had a message. She pulled back from the kiss. "Hold that thought," she said with a smile as she moved out of his arms and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his shirt off the floor she picked it up and slid it on before crossing the room to where her purse was. She pulled out her phone and looked at text message.

Or rather messages. She had one from Henry asking about meeting for breaking, at least three from her mother asking how last night went, and to just ignore whatever her father was sending her, and about five from said father.

"Oh, God," she groaned as she read the messages on her way back to sit on the bed.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked, sitting up and placing his hook on her back. "Are we being put under another curse?"

"No, but Granny made good on her threat." She held out her phone so he could read what her father had sent.

_-Emma, why is Granny pestering me about you and Killian, and broken light bulbs?_

_-Never mind, I don't want to know!_

_-I'm gonna punch that pirate when I see him._

_-Your mother says to apologize and I don't really mean it. (But I might a little.)_

_-Next time at least text me if you aren't coming home so I don't worry_

Killian just laughed. "I think it's charming," he said. "No pun intended, but clearly he's just worried about you."

"I know," she sighed, "I just feel like we don't have any privacy. Maybe, we should go look at places to rent today."

"We?" He raised an eyebrow. Not that he wasn't glad, he just didn't want her to feel pressured into moving things too fast.

"Yes, 'we'." Emma took his hand and laced their fingers together. "I know it's a big step, moving in together. Hell, knowing this town it'll probably cause an even bigger scandal," she rolled her eyes. "But I love you, and I...want us to have our own space so we aren't dodging gossipy grandma's, my parents and whoever. And I know you're old fashioned and probably think we should be married first, but-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, and when he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "Swan, I may be 300 years old but I was a pirate, not a saint," he grinned. "I would love nothing more than to share lodgings with you."

She smiled at him and brought her free hand up to cup his face, her thumb brushing his cheek. "You're too good to me, Jones." She gave him a kiss this time and his arms moved around her, pulling her into him. Her arms wound around his neck, and the kiss quickly turned heated.

Killian lay back on the bed, bringing her with him so she was half way on top of him, chest to chest. His good hand coming in between them to undo the buttons of his shirt that she'd slipped on, but she stopped him and gently pushed herself back a little. "Slow down, tiger. Henry texted me too, he wants to meet for breakfast."

"Well, then we'd better be quick," he said, flashing her a devilish grin, and rolled her over onto her back pressing her into the mattress and running his hand up her thigh to her center, where he slid a finger inside of her.

"Killian," Emma moaned, her hips lifting. "We can't, he's waiting. And I don't-" But her protest was cut off when his thumb rubbed her sensitive knub, and another finger pressed inside. She clutched the sheets with her hand and gripped her phone, which was still in the other, as a wave a pleasure rolled over her. "Oh, gods," she moaned.

Killian just grinned and leaned in to kiss her, hard and deep, sliding his tongue along her lips till they opened for him, and his tongue swirled around matching the rhythm of his fingers. She groaned into the kiss and ground her hips against his hand, urging him to go harder. Faster.

He kissed his way down her neck, leaving a tiny mark at the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Slowly moving down to the opening left where a button had popped open on his shirt, nudging it open further with his nose to reach what her could of her breasts.

Emma could feel herself getting closer, but no way was she going to let them leave the room without getting him off too, and she could feel how much he wanted her. His hardness was pressing against her thigh.  She placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing him back to her, and she gave him a hungry kiss as she flipped him over on his back and straddled his hips.

"It'll be faster this way," she told him at his surprised expression, and reached between to take him in her hand, moving it up and down, making him harder.

His hand and hook moved to her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as she worked him, until she knew he nearly there. "Gods, Swan," he groaned, hips bucking and fingers gripping tighter.

Finally, she brought him into alignment with where she needed him, and lifting her hips slid down, taking him inside her hot, wet core. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned down and whispered huskily in his ear, "Come on, pirate. Don't keep me waiting." She began moving her hips back and forth, grinding against him.

"Only if you come first, Swan," he grinned and reached a hand down between them to rub her again as she rode him, putting more pressure just where she needed it.

"Killian," she cried, moving her hips faster and angling them so he hit that perfect spot inside her every time she moved. "Gods...please..." She could feel the fire building inside of her, and moved her hips faster, grinding against his hand. "So, close.."

"That's it, Emma," he coaxed, his breath short as he struggled to maintain his own control. "Let go, love."

Finally, she crashed, calling out his name as her vision filled with stars. And he followed just after, letting his release fill her with a cry of her name and a groan, arms going around her as she collapsed on his chest.

"Maybe we should tell Henry we're skipping breakfast," Emma said, once she could speak.

"Never. Come on, Swan," Killian replied, giving her butt a smack. "You don't want to disappoint him on your first day of operation, whatever he calls it."

"Mongoose," she said and moved off him to head to the shower. "Operation Mongoose. And you're helping too, so get moving, old man," she teased.

"I'll show you who's old," said and followed her into the shower. 


End file.
